Saw
by elfkyumin137
Summary: "Pada saat itu aku akan membunuh siapa yang berani mendekati atau mencoba mengganggumu Ming. Karena kau adalah milikku dan aku tidak ingin ada yang merebut kepunyaanku"-Kyuhyun/ A Fanfiction/ KyuMin/ Psycho!Kyu


**CHAPTER 1**

SREEK...SREEK!

"Arrghhhh" Teriakan pilu itu terdengar di hutan yang amat sepi. Kesepuluh jarinya sudah terpotong habis akibat dipotong oleh sosok namja berjubah hitam ini. Nafas nya terdengar tak beraturan seolah nyawa nya akan di cabut saat itu juga.

"Itu hukuman karena kau berani mendekati milikku"

Meski sudah di ambang batas nya namja itu masih berusaha menatap tajam meski kesadaran nya sudah hampir habis.

"Kau brengsek. Semoga Tuhan cepat menghukummu" Ujarnya dengan nada mengutuk

Sosok itu tertawa keras bak iblis "Sebelum Tuhan menghukumku-" Ia mendekati wajah itu dengan sebuah pisau yang berhiaskan darah "Aku yang akan menghukummu terlebih dahulu"

Pisau tadi ia layangkan dengan mengores keras wajah tampan itu hingga mencapai telinga. Pipi nya terasa kebas dan ia merasa darah nya sudah mengucur dengan deras. Sosok diatas tubuhnya itu semakin tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat mangsa nya yang hampir terkapar.

"Maafkan aku yang dengan sengaja menggores pipi mu karena aku ingin menghilangkan bekas jejak sentuhan nya tadi"

"Kau pria paling menjijikkan"

Sosok itu tak terpengaruh sama sekali ia malah semakin memperlihatkan seringai kejam itu.

"Harusnya kau berkaca Seunghyun-ah. Kau lah pria menjijikkan itu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Sosok tadi langsung menancapkan pisau tersebut langsung kearah jantung pria bernama Seunghyun itu. Ia melepaskan pisau tadi seolah itu hal ringan yang biasa ia lakukan. Pemuda dengan anggota tubuh yang hampir rusak itu ditaruh di dalam mobil nya sendiri oleh sosok pemuda berjubah hitam itu. Namja tersebut menyalakan kontak mobil dan mendorongnya ke bawah jurang hingga mobil tersebut meledak hebat. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana mobil tersebut hangus terbakar bersamaan dengan mayat yang pasti sudah ikut hangus. Ia membalikkan tubuh nya dan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah membersihkan kekacauan tadi meski daerah tersebut tergolong sepi. Mobil membelah jalan Seoul yang masih ramai. Onyx tajam itu menatap selembar foto yang terletak di dalam mobil nya.

"Kau adalah milikku" Ujarnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saw**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin and Others**

 **.**

 **Romance, Crime, Mystery, Psycho**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Boys Love, Yaoi, Blood Scene For Mature Contens**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SUNGMIN!"

Pemuda bermata foxy itu langsung menutup kedua telinga nya. Ia mengerenyit sambil mengusap-ngusap telinga nya sendiri

"Ada apa eoh?" Tanya nya dengan nada polos

"Aisshh, kau salah menaruh pesanan tadi. Aku hampir malu saat wanita itu mencerca ku" Namja gummy smile itu menatap sebal Sungmin yang hanya di balas cengiran oleh pemuda itu.

"Tadi itu ada sedikit kesalahpahaman. Maafkan aku Hyuk-ah. Aku berjanji tidak akan ceroboh lagi" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangan nya di hadapan wajah sahabat nya masih masih marah itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah"

"Eunhyuk-ah" Panggil Sungmin lagi

"Ya Lee HyukJae!"

Eunhyuk menyentil dahi Sungmin "Harusnya aku yang marah kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang marah" Sewot Eunhyuk

"Habis nya kau mencueki ku. Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf padamu" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sisi aegyo nya.

"Aigoo uri Sungminnie. Baiklah aku memaafkan mu"

"Yeay! Gomawo Eunhyukkie"

Eunhyuk melepas pelukan sahabat nya itu untuk kemudian memperbaiki penampilannya

"Cha, ayo kita kembali bekerja. Seperti nya ada yang datang" Eunhyuk mengarahkan dagu nya ke pintu masuk Caffe. Dengan sigap Sungmin mendatangi pria yang baru saja masuk tadi. Ia memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya disaat Namja tersebut baru duduk.

"Permisi, anda ingin memesan apa Tuan?" Tanya nya dengan suara ramah.

Pria berwajah dingin itu memandang Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum kearah nya.

"Bisa kau buatkan White Cofee?"

"Tentu. Ada yang lain?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng "Tidak"

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu sebentar"

Obsidian nya terus menatap kepergian Sungmin hingga menghilang di balik tembok. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat mangsa nya sudah berada di depan mata nya sendiri.

' _Akhirnya kita bertemu, Dear'_

.

.

.

Sungmin membenahi penampilannya dan mengambil ransel putih miliknya. pemuda bermata _foxy_ itu menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang berjaga di kasir.

"Hyuk-ah" Panggil Sungmin

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatap heran kearah Sungmin yang sudah berganti kostum

"Kau mau kemana Min?"

"Aku mau ke kampus ada jadwal kuliah Siang. Aku juga sudah minta ijin pada Tuan Jung tadi. Kau bisa menggantikan ku sebentar kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk "Pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan ya Min" Pesan Pria berwajah manis itu.

Sungmin langsung keluar dari Caffe tempat nya bekerja. Ini lah keseharian yang dilakukan oleh pemuda cantik itu. Apabila ia mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi, maka Sungmin akan pergi pada siang hari untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya begitu juga sebaliknya. Pemuda ini memang harus membiayai hidup nya karena Sungmin seorang Yatim piatu. Ayah dan Ibu nya meninggal pada kecelakaan saat pulang dari Ilsan. Bus yang ditempati oleh kedua orang tuanya Oleng akibat jalanan yang licin bekas hujan. Beruntung Sungmin masih punya kerabat dari pihak ibunya namun dua tahun setelah itu Bibinya juga meninggal. Jadilah Sungmin hidup sendiri dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain meski ia ditawari untuk menetap di Panti Asuhan.

Sampai ia mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Kyunghee University. Sungmin betul-betul melakukan nya dengan baik karena dia ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berada di samping Tuhan sekarang.

Mata _Foxy_ memandang kea rah langit. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah nya karena cuaca yang mendung dan hampir hujan. Tidak lama setelah itu hujan turun dengan deras bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang sudah berada di gedung Kampus nya. Tangan mungil nya membersihkan sedikit percikan air hujan untuk kemudian melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Untuk hari ini sampai disini dulu. Kita akan lanjutkan besok" Kim Songsaenim keluar dari dalam kelas sambil membawa tugas dari mahasiswa nya.

"Kau kembali ke tempat kerja mu Min?"

Sungmin melihat arloji yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Ia tersenyum manis kearah wajah teman sebangku nya itu. Ryeowook memang mengetahui kalau Sungmin sudah bekerja. Jadi kita tidak heran kalau Ryeowook langsung melayangkan pertanyaan nya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan sebentar. Meminjam sekaligus mengembalikan buku. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut. Tapi Umma minta ditemani kerumah temannya. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemani mu Sungmin-ah" Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Wook. Aku masih bisa pergi sendiri. Kalau begitu aku duluan" Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kelas nya seusai berpamitan pada Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Sosok seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hitam kebesaran terlihat mengikuti Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya. Sosok itu terus mengikut Sungmin hingga ia melihat pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam sebuah perpustakaan besar di Seoul. Wajah nya menyeringai mengerikan dan terus memandang mangsa nya dari seberang jalan.

"Mungkin belum saat nya bagiku untuk mengambil mu. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah lepas dari pandanganku Lee Sungmin"

 **TBC**

 **Saya bawa ff baru lagi. Kalau kalian suka akan saya lanjutkan. Kalau tidak mungkin cukup sampai disini saja. Btw, JOYers baru saja senang karena project dari JS sudah sampai di Mom House. Aku mohon doa dari kalian ya agar Kyuhyun melihat hadiah dari JS dan memakai T-Shirt nya.**

 **Untuk You Changed My World belum bisa janji update. Tapi saya bakalan tetap ngelanjutin kok. Jangan lupa review agar saya dapat melihat kritik dan saran dari kalian. KyuMin is Real.**

 **Kamsahamnida**

 **Sign,**

 **Elfkyumin137**


End file.
